Looking Through The Looking Glass
by Author Formerly Known As Ataris
Summary: After taking some drugs Emma has a few transitions


Looking Through The Looking Glass  
  
Disclaimer: I in no shape, way or form own Mutant X or the characters, nor do I own the title of this story.  
  
Summary: This is about Emma and what happens after she takes some of her home brewed drugs.  
  
Pairing: Brennan/Emma  
  
Do not complain to me that you do not like the pairing cause, I am not going to change the pairing.  
  
She took out her needle and pulled out a small bottle of bottle of a pink substance and stuck the needle into it and sucked up most of the pink. Not even hesitating a second she stuck the needle into her arm and slowly injected the drug. She could feel the relief that the drug that her and a few of her friends had made while she was still working at the mall. Mutant X was now a major factor in her life, she had very little time to do anything that she wanted to, which meant she had very little time to deal with her emotional and physical stress. She could feel all her worries now vanish. She had promised herself that she would not go back on this drug along time ago, but she could no longer take it after the whole being brought into Mutant X to save new mutants from themselves and Eckhart. She usually only took her own blended drug at night so that her teammates would not see her stoned out of her mind.  
  
Today had been different, though right when she got back she ran into her room and had to take the drugs she was craving them. A voice began to come out of her comlink that she recognized as Shalimar, in the background she could hear the sound of a gun being fired.  
  
"Emma you have to get here now, Adam, Brennan, Jesse and I have been caught by the GSA. apparently Sarah was one of the new recruits." Emma nodded, and giggled. Shalimar was slightly confused at her teammate's amusements.  
  
"Shal, I will be there in a gippy!" Emma said, laughing extremely hard. Shalimar looked over at her teammates and indicated that Emma had gone crazy.  
  
"Emma, this is not a joke, they are have shot us with a dart that makes us not be able to move our legs and arms." Shalimar said explaining the urgency and the gun shot noises.  
  
"Okay, Okay!" Emma said happily. Skipping all the way to the garage and grabbing a motorcycle.  
  
Emma was of course as high as she was, was speeding faster than any normal person could drive and zig- zagging all over the busy highway. She could hear the sound of a police car following after, her. Instead of pulling over like any sane person would do, she sped up. Ensuing the police on a high speed. Within fifteen minutes of the chase, there were news helicopters and vans all round covering the high speed search.  
  
Mason Eckhart watched the Mutant X team with amusement, they had all been trying to regain use of their legs for the past hour. Peter LeBeau and walked up to Mason.  
  
"Eckhart you are not going to get through with this!" Shalimar hissed, as her eyes turned yellow with thin black slits for pubils.  
  
"Mr.Eckhart, we have found something on the television that you would be quite interesting in seeing!" Peter said to Eckhart not bothering to talk softly so that the members of Mutant X could hear.  
  
"What is there gay porn on that you want to watch?" Jesse said with a laugh. Peter using his 'gift' of telepathy to tell him the story which was currently on every single television station and computer stations.  
  
Mason grabbed out a small little device and looked at the members of Mutant X.  
  
"I think that you would want to watch this and learn how your rescue is currently going." Mason clicked the top right blue button, the large screen turned on.  
  
*On Screen*  
  
"This is Penelope Granitu, I am here breaking the story of a high speed chase that started twenty minutes ago. We have just learned through the liscense being run through a computer that this is Emma DeLauro." Penelope said, she showed an old photo of Emma with long, brown hair who was currently smiling.  
  
"This started when, Miss DeLauro got onto highway 325, she was zig-zagging and speeding, I am going to ask Constable Mortum, some questions about this." She walked over to the Constable who was looking at a scanning device to make sure that this was the person who he really was trying to stop.  
  
"How much time will she spend in prison for this stunt?" she asked, fixing her suit and looking at the camera. The old police constable shrugged and went back to his work leaving the newsreporters quite pissed off. All of a sudden Emma and her motorbike began to swerve and she began to head for the cliffs, without being able to stop she went flying off the edge and fell straight down into the deep ocean with the motorcycle falling on top of her.  
  
"Oh my god, did you catch that Kenny?" she asked, the camera nodded, "Tragic news Emma DeLauro is dead, no one has ever survived falling off of those rocks."  
  
Eckhart turned of the screen. Brennan was of course mad, he did not want to see this, Emma his Emma was not dead she couldn't be dead. The night before they stayed up all night laughing and giggling and just having fun. After a moment, he realized the truth in it and his eyes filled up with water, as did the rest of the members of Mutant X.  
  
"Peter, go hit the sleeping gas button so that we can easily put them into a stasis pod without any trouble." Peter smiled and went and did as he was told, a thin purple mist surrounded the MX team, slowly each one of them passed out into a state of unconciousness.  
  
Down below, the sea everything was not as it appeared, Emma was left struggling for her life while her body was being crushed by her motorcycle. As she was about to go unconcious she could see four people swim up to her, the women had long silver hair and long silver tails while the men had short gold hair with long gold tails. Carefully the lifted up the motorcycle up off her and connected some gizmos to her, to help her breathe and understand them under the water.  
  
One of the male merman's was caring a scanner which he used to scan the Emma's face onto a large doll, the doll after being hit with the scan beams looked exactly like her, soon everything faded into blackness.  
  
"Are you alright, miss?" the young mermaid said, as she tended to Emma's wounds and a bandaged up head.Emma looked around her area and realized that she was not at Sanctuary and this girl had a fish tail.  
  
"Where am I?" she said as she was about to sit up but the girl swam over and stopped her.  
  
"You are in Atlantis, my name is Meredith, and you have been unconcious for about three weeks. So I advice you to rest for a few minutes so that I can do a few tests to see if you are able to swim and walk." Meredith said in a soothing voice. Emma could feel something different about her nose.  
  
"What happened to my nose?" Emma asked as the girl swam around doing scans of Emma and checking out her muscles and DNA strands.  
  
"We had to do surgery and with that surgery the surgeons had to give you a different set of breathing tubes, so now you can breath both on land and in water." Meredith said in a cheery voice. Emma sat up slowly and it hurt like hell, but she managed to do it. Meredith smiled at the girl's will power.  
  
"So are you one of Genomex's tests or am I the only one down here?" Emma said to the girl. The girl looked at her somewhat shocked this had been the first new mutant that they had saved, well actually the first person that they had ever saved, since Genomex was always on the look out for them.  
  
"Yes, we all our, my father injected us all with this serum to help save us from this diease that shreds your DNA apart and kills you slowly and painfully. He was a good man." Meredith said in a sad and low voice.  
  
"Who was your father?" Emma asked, trying to get her mind off her next feet which was to stand up and walk over to the girl.  
  
"His name is Adam. He saved me and everybody else here when Genomex wanted to keep us trapped in a large fish tank." she said, flash backs of that time evading her mind.  
  
"I know your father he is a good man!" Emma said, "Oh shit, I remember what I was doing out on that road, oh my god, I have to save them.." remembering she had been in Atlantis for at least three weeks.  
  
"I have to save them, they are probaly in stasis though!" Emma said thinking aloud. Meredith turned around and had an idea. She swam out of the room into the large room of elders which not only contained mermans, and mermaids, but an sortment of supposively mystical creatures.  
  
"My fellow creatures, we have a problem!" Meredith said to the surrounding creatures, "Mutant X is trapped in the hands of our evil creator Mason Eckhart. But worse, Emma and Brennan have not gotten together yet, which will mean that the destiny that you protected Aira will not come to pass. There is only way I can think of to get them together now!"  
  
A man of which was now a mutant elf stood up and cleared his voice.  
  
"What do you think that we should do Meredith to bring them together?" he asked, in a high pitched voice, as his blue eyes sparkled.  
  
"I think that first we should save Mutant X, but put Emma into a sleeping beauty kind of mode. Where she can only wake up with true love's kiss, but I need all of your help especially your Melinda since you are the only one who knows the spell to do the sleeping beauty deal." Melinda a woman with long slender wings nodded her head in agreement that she was going to do this.  
  
Meredith went back to where Emma was with a contract and swam up to her with a smile.  
  
"Good news, the land of Atlantis both land and air has agreed to help you save Mutant X, but there is one thing in return." she said, Emma didn't care what it was. Meredith showed Emma the contract and told asked her to sign in her blood to make it an unbreakable contract. Emma did as she was told.  
  
"We are going to have to form a plan, and have everybody including you train!" Meredith said, soon Emma was taken to the land area of Atlantis. That is where, the fairies, pixies, the witches, the elves and other creatures lived that did not really enjoy the water that much.  
  
For a week straight, Emma and everybody else practised using their powers and physically fighting so that there would be no casualties. They even looked over the plans of which to enter Genomex without being detected. Finally the time came, Emma looked at all the weaponary she had, and looked at everybody with there equipment, from the land she gracefully jumped into the water and began to swim leading her troops in. She swam gracefully with everybody following her, by the time they all got to the outside of Genomex, they had to split up in the way they plan and bring along what they needed.  
  
Meredith, Emma and the other sea creatures swam through one of the pipes that lead to the stasis pods, they reached the underneath belly of where there was at least one sewer grid. With the help of a few of the mermaids they pushed up the sewer grid and passed five advanced guns and other stuff that could help. Emma slipped out of the sewer, with out even waiting a second she was attacked by six GS agents, but quickly she shot them down. Eckhart smiled and waved his hands at his five new GS agents. Emma was shocked and appaulled to see who she was fighting against.  
  
Shalimar was the first to come out, her hair was done up and not as wild as she usually had it and she was wearing a black uniform, she smiled and did her little eye thing. Emma did not move, Shalimar jumped over her and attacked her. When Aira came up from behind her out of nowhere and sprinkled some of her fairy dust on Shalimar knocking her unconcious. Adam was the next one to attack her, he too looked different more professional, he hit her at least one sending her to the ground. Using her telempathy she made him think that he could not see and knocked him unconcious. Jesse was of course the next one to come out and Liam attacked him with all the energy he could gather before Jesse could change his molecular density.  
  
Brennan walked out with an evil grin on his face, within a minute he had a ball of electricity resting on the tips of his fingers and flung it at her. The people around Emma and Brennan watched not doing anything. Emma pulled out one of her guns and shot it at him, but he managed to leap over it before it could hit him. They fought for a good twenty minutes, still not getting anywhere, Emma getting sick of this aimed her gun a little bit higher than what Brennan was standing, she shot it and like she had guessed it had hit him square in the stomach. Blood came out of his mouth, as Mason's effect came out of him. Emma rushed over to Brennan holding his head and looked down at him.  
  
"Emma, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Brennan said through gasps as he tried to talk to the girl. Emma was crying she could not say anything, her heart was breaking. Brennan leaned up and gently kissed her. That is when everything went black.  
  
Emma opened her eyes to see Brennan pull away from her, he looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Where am I?" Emma asked, feeling the pain in all her of her limbs. Brennan went over to the side of the medical area and brought out a needle with a pink substance and a needle and showed it to her.  
  
"We were going to go out for Italian food and we couldn't get a hold of you, so we thought that you were just sleeping. When we got back, you still did not answer so I went up and found you unconcious on the floor with these around you!" Brennan said and put the stuff down on the counter. "You took a drug overdose, and Adam had to detoxic you. We did brain scans and checked your psionic abilities and they were literally off the scales." Emma could not think, she leaned up and pulled him down close to his mouth and tenderly kissed him.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked, slightly shocked.  
  
"Just a thank you for the one that I woke up to." Brennan turned a shade of red that she had only seen really on tomatoes and beets. Brennan was about to say something but Emma cut him off.  
  
"I really do like you but more than just as a friend, I don't think I can handle being just your friend." Emma said, looking away, "Know I feel really embarassed, I think I just ruined our friendship." Brennan didn't even say anything except kiss her passionately.  
  
The End 


End file.
